mine and only mine
by ciaro
Summary: This is a yaoi. RavencCraigxKing.Raven is sent on a mission to kill King and Craig Marduk but thinks donn't turn out the way he wants them to. Or does he?


Hewwo everyone how is everyone? huggies

Im doing great, jjust getting ready to go a Tekken 5 Dark resurrection Tournament on Saturday May 20th and today is May 18th. It's at McCain mall in Arkansas at the Aladdin's Castle arcade. I can't wait Yah...

Someone please tell me if Bryan Fury will be on Tekken 6? please...

I will cry if he isn't. tears fall down as I hug Bryipoo

Email is email info if you find any.

This is a yaoi fic: You are warned. And this time it's mature, for sexual themes, language.

This is my first time writing a Mature story... I am still a good boy, my boyfriend knows that and teases me about itkisses boyfriend passionately I love you.

RAVEN/King/CraigMarduk

I'm shy about writing these stories but I will try.

Please give reviews. Here I go into unknown territory

Mine...all Mine

Written by:Ciaro

Raven was standing in the mist of the night sky, as his black leather ninja suit blew in the wind slowly. He wore his sunglasses for protection from the sun at times... the black talon of death didn't need the sun, he needed darkness. Along his brown skin as a x scar, o his smooth nice face as he stood with his arms crossed watching a fight pursure in a coliseum.

2 wrestlers fought it out, as one wore a tiger mask with no shirt, a strong toned body and wrestling shorts. While the other was bold, with no shirt and very tall and big in muscle, as he wore tight green shorts, as the 2 grappled each other in a fight.

Raven pushed a small device on his ear, as a voice was heard as a dark voice spoke from Raven as he said report sir!. An older voice, appeared and said yes raven? Did you find the 2 men? he asked and Raven slowly said yes. There name's are Craig Marduk and King, he said, as the men said yes, tank you very much. You know what your job is right? a stern voice asked Raven. Yes sir... to kill them both, Raven said as the Caption said good the fight is over by default, your mission begins now. Raven suddenly pushed the button, as the flashing light cut off, as she jumped into the window below into the wrestlers hotel house. He slowly snuck, past 3 women chatting and giggling, a she snuck out of the ir room and down the brown hall, and down te stairs, as he read a sign saying second floor. Suddenly he heard Marduk screaming angrily, about the fight as he talked to his manager angrily, as they want inside a big room. Raven slowly snuck up to the door and looked around, to see if anyone was coming and he was lucky no one was!

How could it be default! Craig yelled, as his fist crushed a beer can as it splashed everywhere, as his manager said calm down, Marduk you get another chance. Get out of here with that shit! Craig yelled opening the door and throwing the manager out of the room and closing it back. Raven hid in a corner behind some lockers, as he waited there as he heard nothing but silence, that lasted for 3 hrs, as he saw his clock read 11:00p.m., he should be sleep, as he slowly pulled out a sharp small dagger, Time to kill! Raven said darkly, as suddenly he hid back into the shadows, as he saw King knocking on Craig's door. Huh? What's going on? Raven asked himself Questionably, as the door opened and Craig greeted King with a smirk as he let him in as one strange gesture looked upon Ravens face. Dam... as he slowly ran around the corner looking for an open window, as he went through an empty room through an empty window, as he slowly creped across the narrow sides as he finally reached their window, as it was open.

His eyes went wide, as he saw them kissing, as Craig was kissing Kings face as their tongues entwined happily. Your so cute King Craig said as King smiled happily as he rubbed his chest, as Marduk pounced on King. In the next 3 mins Raven saw clothes ripped off, as their nude bodies were exposed completely. Craig's body was big and muscled, as his cock was big, erect and long as it stood all the way up his abs, as his fat ass was big and perfectly delicious, as King smacked his ass in enjoyment, as Craig snickered before grabbing Kings smaller ass. Kings body was nice and built and his cock wasn't as big as Craig's but was it thick and long as it was erect to his abs. Raven was breathing hard as he slowly said fat asses, so delicious? as he shook his head. What am I saying, as he knew he never really had anyone in his life. Suddenly he heard moans, as King was sucking Craig's massive cock, as he took in the head licking it, as Craig forced his head on it roughly as he gagged almost completely getting his length in his mouth, as Craig aid you can do it baby, as he moaned as King got it all in his mouth, as he sucked on and off, as his suctions were strong but so fragile. Dam baby, that is the shit! Craig moaned, as he began to moan loudly, as King suddenly gasped as 2 fat fingers entering his butt hole, as he choked on Craig's dick before sucking even harder. After 15 mins Craig was nearing Cumming in Kings mouth, as he pulled his cock out, as he removed his fingers from stretching Kings inner tightness, as King moaned as Craig sucked the tip of his dick,as he pushed King on the bed as he sucked his dick with his big massive yelling mouth. King screamed his name as he shivered for 5 mins before releasing in Craig's mouth... YES! King yelled, as cum went down Craig's throat as he drunk up every drop of his lovely cum.

Yummy! that was dam good baby Craig said to King before getting in another passionately lip lock. Please fuck me... Champion! King screamed, as Craig replied by lifting Kings legs over his shoulders and instantly starting fucking King in his small tight hole, as King screamed loudly in pleasure and pain. Who's your daddy! Craig yelled, as he steadied King and fucked himself all the way in his tan cute ass as his cock hit that spot in King making him cum over himself and Craig, as Craig fucked harder and faster, as he angled his thrusts differently as King screamed his name as Craig bit his nipples, licking blood and fucking his mate. Craig went deeper and deeper as that prostrate was hit causing him to shiver, as he thrusted one last time as cum filled the inside of Kings asshole, as they both climaxed as cum and blood flew all over their bodies.

Craig kept his cock inside of King as they both kissed I love you and fell asleep.

Raven... noticed a bulge in his black pants as he blushed loudly. Dam for an hour and 30 mins that was actually erotic, Raven said before turning and going through the open window.

10 mins later...

Raven moaned as his 18 inch cock is being jacked off by his hand, as he moaned so loud but so soft, as he had visions of Craig and King. Dam... I can't kill them... I have to change my mission.

I know... I'll fuck them he said grinning, as he saw Craig's ass in his vision, as he pumped faster.

Craig... he moaned, as suddenly he saw a shadow above him in the vacant room, as there was Craig Marduk standing in front of him. Need some help men? as Craig opened his mouth slowly and said I remember you from the 5th tournament, and I remember hot fucking sexy you were... as suddenly he started sucking Ravens cock. Raven bucked in his mouth, as Craig sucked hard. Dam.. he sucks hard, no wonder how? his thoughts were interrupted as Craig sucked harder as Raven let out a moan as lips kissed his. I saw you in our window Craig said smirking, as he sucked harder and faster.

Those far cheeks need to do more Raven ordered as he did a maneuver and turned Craig around as Craig was on his big knees, as his ass supported him. Raven started to fuck his mouth, as Craig gagged as his throat felt the very tip of Ravens 18 inch dick. Dam he's long.. Craig thought as he sucked harder. Craig opened his eyes as he saw Ravens black suit tossed aside as he saw his muscled feature, as his medium ass was jiggling slowly as he fucked himself in Craig's mouth. Yes... that ass is finally mine as he threw off the mice from his ear, as he moaned as cum shot all in the back of Craig's throat, as he sucked it all down from his brown cock as Raven shivered Craig grabbed Ravens ass, and turned him round and begin to lick it as Raven moaned as his cock softened but regained hardness as he saw Craig's big ass jiggling crazily and sexily. Your mine too... Craig said, as Ravens susddenly broke free and kicked Craig to the ground before, disapparering and landing behind Craig and pinning him to the wall. No your mine Raven said.. as his tongue penetrated the tightness of Craigs big ass, as Craig moanded and groaned as he started jacking himself off, but stopped due to less room.

Fuck yeah Craig moaned as he pushed Ravens head deeper, into his asshole, as he ate hm out with passion as he licked a spot inside of Craig that made him ashiver and cum all over the wall. Dam Craig screamed as Raven removed his tongue and stood all the way up. Your my bitch now! Raven said darkly, as he thrusting his whole 18 cock length completely into Craigs begging ass, as he cried a littl and moaned as new pain from never beig taken began to occur. Craig felt something hit a nerve in his ass that mde him scream loudly and out of controll. Raven started fucking Craigs ass, as he screamed loudly and fucked louder and faster than he seemed since his ninja skills helped. Dam he is so dam fucking tight! Raven thought, as his dick pulled in and slammed out till the hilt and pushed in harder. Craig screamed Ravens name as intense pleaure came as he pulled Raven out of him and pushed him down on the ground, as Raven looked shocked!

Craig stood above Raven grabbed his cock and lowered his ass completely on it and began to ride it. Bitch thats it! Raven said smirking as Craig went up and down left and right as he went faster, a shis expressions creamed out pleasure as he moaned loudly. Raven moved him faster ad faster as he fucked his hole with no mercy, as tissie slowly ripped as Craig screamed in pain but still wanted more as he rode fastera s that spot was hit. As after2 hrs of fucking Raven yelled YOU MY BITCH!1 SHIT! as he cummmed inside of craigs big ass with so much forc Craig couldn't scream as he came on Ravens body for the 7 th time. They both were breathless,a sthe sat and layed in that same postion as Raven leaned up and kisses him deeply, a sCraig slowly got off of Raven wth his help. Caig leaned down and began ro lick Ravens dick clean till nothing was left leaving Raven begging for more. Craig could barely walk as his ass was red from impact , as Raven laughed as they both did.

It was 11:30...

As the door opened to Kings room as he was laying there asleep, as he woke up hearing the door close. Craig kisses King, as he said I brought a friend, as King saw Raven nude wihan 18 inch dick. King smiled happily, as he screamed Yah threesome with my bad boy and the sexy mysterious Raven.

Craig whispers in Kings ear he fucks good as they both smirked, as Raven leaned over and examined Kings body. Suddenly King grabbed Raven and pulled him into a deep kiss, as their tongues rumbled, as King pushed Ravens head on his cock,as Raven smirked and started sucking ings cock mercisly, as Craig kissed King, as he started sucking Craigs cock s he stood and put it in his mouth. Craig moaned loudly,a s the the warmth filled his cock and so did King as Raven sucked and jacked himself off quickly.

A magic rhuthm of sucking and jacking were in rythm as King cummed in Ravens mouth as he drunk it down, before cumming in his hand, as king sucked hard a sCraig came in his lips.

King pulled out his cock as he pulled Rvens legs ove rhis shoulder and pounded into him, as Raven moaned and screamed, as he suddenly felt Craigs cock enter him as well, as e was stretched rougly as he moaned so loud people in the buildiing woke up. Cocks were moving in and ou t of Raven, as an explosion o cumm shot inside of Ravens ass at the same time, as he cummed as well on Kings face and Marduks.

They all were breathing hard as they kissed each other, as Raven stood up and picked up King and bent him on all 4's and begin to fuck his tight ass. Your mine too, as suddenly a big cock filled Ravens ass as Craig whsiepred your mine too Ninja. They all fucked and moved in rhythm, as King came first in 30 mins... as his cum shot all ove rhis leg and the couch, as Caig came in second shooting his loadin Raven, as the smell of sex and stickiness couldn't be hid for in the morning.

Raven came in Kings ass last, as he kept shooting cum, as he pulled out and keep shooting as he layed on the bed. As he, held himsef to steady ot.. dam.. Ive gonna keep going for a while guys.. who wants some free cum from me he said jokingly with a dark smirk.

King and Marduk tried to both suck his dick but couldn't. As raven took his hand off and said then your both my bitches as cum shot all over their faces as they drunk it p as Raven moanded loudly as he finnaly stopped. They all 3 were brething hard, as the clock read 12:20 a.m., as Raven quickly took a shower, and put his clothes back on as King and Craig looked sadly. Raven smirked.. and kissed them both, as he took one last look as he threw a ring at craig, and nodded. Will you marry me King? Craig asked, as King screamed yes, as they locked lips after a night of hot passion as Raven jumped out of the window and onto a minituure jet, as e landed on top. Tonight was perfect, I finished my mission he said to himself and the captiton. Now I believe I have the strength to move on and find you love... as he looked at a picture of a light skinned young men with brown skin and blue hair one covering his left eye... Dian I will show you I'm your only one Raven said... as he said thank yuo Craig and King... as the ship flew off.

All that and he never even took off his sunglasses King said smiling as Craig laugheed kissing his new wife, as they fell asleep

tThank uoi very much the mature yaoi threesome is done How did you like it? It's my first mature, me a newbie.


End file.
